Mother Demon
by Arina and Kai
Summary: [YYH Naruto Crossover][Yaoi NOT between Naruto characters and YYH] Hiei travels to the world of Naruto in search of Kyuubi, and happens upon a three year old boy in the process. [Summary wriiten by Keira, Story written by Kai]
1. Prologue

By: Kai

Crossover: YuYu Hakusho and Naruto

Main Pairings: KuramaxHiei SasuxNaru

Warnings: Contains Yaoi and lil Naru-chan being beaten up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I almost owned Hiei but Kurama beat me up.

Key: **Bold ** Inner Sakura, _Italics _ Thoughts, **_Bold Italics_** Kyuubi

Prologue

_This is so stupid. Why would the king of all demons be here! _Hiei thought as he ran through a strange forest that held a dark aura of danger. "This is useless," he said, standing on top of a tree and looking at the full moon. "And why are there two human worlds?"

Then he felt a flash of powerful youkai (demon), and the strong scent of blood. In an instant he flitted to the source of the energy he felt. "What in the three worlds is going on," he mumbled, as he saw what was going on. Three middle aged humans were beating a little child, about three years old, to the point of death. The odd thing was that the child felt human, but demon energy was pouring from him, trying to heal the inflicted wounds.

Using the shadows as cover, he took off the bandage that covered the jagan eye. _Kyuubi no Kitsune is in a human child! _Hiei was shocked as he saw he saw the demon King's energy gently intertwine with the child's own. Angry, he stepped out of the shadows behind the humans, "This is your only warning, leave or I'll kill you." He said, letting hair cover all three eyes.

The three turned around at his voice. The middle one looked at him and laughed, "And what does a shrimp like you know! Once we kill this monster we will have saved our village!"

Hiei slowly lifted his head up, "So you die."

The man on the left backed up in fear, "He's a demon!", and started to run. Hiei didn't allow them to get away as he quickly slit their throats. Not going to bother himself he started to walk up to the little boy, who slowly scotched away from him until he hit a tree.

Once close to him, Hiei kneeled down next to the boy, "Are you okay little one?" He asked. In response, he was met with big blue eyes that held fear and confusion. Hiei decided to hypnotize the boy to sleep with the jagan eye. Once the boy was asleep he covered the third eye once more and carefully picked up the demon vessel.

Getting a closer look at who he rescued now, he noticed that the boy had a tan complection, a cute round face, a messy mop of blonde hair, and thick black eye lashes covering his enchanting blue eyes. (_Kai: Okay, it should be obvious who the kid is! _Keira: Shut up and get on with it… _Kai: Keira is so mean to me..) For some reason he reminds me of Kurama_, Hiei thought.

Sensing strong energies coming at him quickly, he held the child tighter and drew his sword as he was surrounded by men and women with animal masks on.

End Prologue

_Kai: Yeah! It's started!_

Keira: Good for you now excuse me I have to go catch chibies.

_Kai: Someone's been hittin' the hot cocoa powder again. _

Both: See you in chapter one!


	2. A New Life

Kai: Hi there, I'm actually writing the first chapter. Usually I never get through the prologue. Yay me!

Arina: If I wasn't here this story wouldn't even be up! Your spelling sucks by the way, my pen ran out of ink correcting your mistakes!

Kai: I told you once and I'll tell you again; SKREYW SPELLING!! And if it makes you feel better I'll get you a new pen.

Arina: Eh…? Never mind, the point is your spelling needs some work.

Kai: On with the fic!

Editors Note (Arina): This all actually went on quite some time ago; I've just been lazy with updating. o.o; My bad, gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto OR YuYu Hakusho. Deal with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

Hiei was waiting in an office in a village named Konoha, waiting for its leader as he held the sleeping child. _How did I get myself into this mess… _he thought. _Oh that's right, that blasted toddler Koenma sent me! And of all the times to go! But I guess it doesn't matter, _he looked downcast as he remembered what happened two days ago.

-Flashback-

Hiei was heading off to Kurama's school. It was Saturday, so tomorrow Kurama would be free. And if he was correct about something he'd be spending tomorrow with him. _Today I'll tell him, _Hiei thought, finally reaching the school.

He sensed Kurama's energy on the third floor in the east wing. Flitting up into a convenient tree he saw his fox in the hallway talking to a beautiful human girl. Suddenly she threw himself him arms and he embraced her.

Hiei was stunned, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out and shredded as he flitted off to the forest just outside of the city.

Later on that night Botan somehow found him in his tree. "What do you want?" He said, glaring at her.

"Eep!" Botan cringed slightly at the venom in his voice, "Hi, H-Hiei..." She stuttered, "Koenma has a mission for you…"

He just looked at her blandly, "That's the detectives job, not mine."

"Yes, but Yusuke is with Kuabara hunting down an insane demon named Shukaku." She said.

"There's a second human world," his eye started to twitch. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, anyway you have to go to a different part of the other world and find out if Kyuubi is there." She said.

Hiei just looked at her, "Kyuubi no Kitsune, he's stronger then the kings, he is the king of all demons."

"Yes, do you want Kurama to help you?" She asked.

"No."

"What?" Botan asked, shocked.

"No, I'll go alone." He said.

"Well, okay. But be careful the portal likes to move."

"I'll be fine."

-End of Flashback-

_But somehow Kyuubi is inside this little one, _he thought as the boy snuggled up to him in his sleep.

Then an old man came into the office. He looked to be harmless but a powerful energy radiated off of him. "From what I'm told you saved young Naruto there." He said.

Hiei fixed his gaze upon the old man, "Is that the name of Kyuubi's vessel?"

The old man looked slightly shocked, "Who told you that? It is forbidden to speak of it."

"Heh, a mere hguman would have to be told. But I'm an S class demon, I sensed my king inside the child," Hiei saw fear in the old mans eyes.

"You're a demon? But why haven't you attacked yet?"

"Why would I? It's pointless to prove to humans who is stronger."

With a sigh of relief the old man said, "That's good to know, but why have you come here?"

"To find my king and I have."

"I understand, but please leave Naruto here. It would be for the best."

Hiei just looked at him, "You're kidding right? After what I saw I'd say he would be as good as dead here."

The old man closed his eyes and thought, "Yes, I can understand that. But listen, when the fox attacked pour leader was the only one who stood much of a chance. In the end he had no choice but to seal Kyuubi inside of a newborn child. Naruto was supposed to live as a hero and learn the way of the …"

"So you condemned him to a life of hatred?" Hiei cut him off, "Nobody deserves that fate. It literally shuts down ones heart and makes their life difficult."

The Hokage just looked at the demon before him, "You seem to understand it more than me, but his fathers last wish was for him to be a hero and to be a leaf nin, so at least I can make half of his wish come true."

"Then I'll stay and raise the child myself." Hiei said.

"What?"

"I said I would raise him, "He repeated, "I'll not just stand back and watch as his life is destroyed."

"I see, so you are willing to raise him. But how will you support him?"

Hiei smirked, "I'm a talented fighter and I could easily protect this village."

"Okay then. We will test your skills to see what rank you are. Here are directions to Naruto's apartment and a key. By the way I never got your name." The Hokage said, handing him a piece of paper and a key.

"It's Hiei," He said before flitting away with Naruto in tow.

* * *

Kai: Wow, it's longer than the prologue.

Arina: You seem so surprised..

Kai: I am!

Arina: -sigh- Please read and review and please give her any advice you can. (Believe me, she needs it...)

Kai: I heard that!


	3. Kurama twitches

Kai: hi I'm back. Sorry for the delay, Arina's chasing plot bunnies so I'm on my own. Scary isn't it. Any who before we get I to the story some of you asked questions in the reviews. Due to what happened with Kurama and that random girl I added a bonus fic under this chapter. Another was why Hiei didn't take Naruto away from the village and that is because he'd rather raise him where Kurama can't find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or naruto because Arina said I couldn't

Kai: now on with the fic

* * *

Chapter 2: Kurama twitches

Back in the other human world Kurama and Botan were waiting in a café for Yusuke and Kuwabara who just came back from their mission the other day. The two bakas finally came in looking ticked. As they sat down Yusuke said, "damn it Botan you sent us on a pointless mission. There were no demons there!"

"What, but that can't be right", Botan said confused

"Well it is the only scary thing there was this little kid with no eyebrows carrying around a teddy bear", said Kuwabara

Botan then looked fearful," oh no if my information's wrong then Hiei's gonna kill me."

"What? Why is that", Kurama asked picking up his tea.

Nervously she said," well, Yusuke wasn't here so I sent Hiei to find Kyuubi no Kitsune in the other human world."

"Who", Kuwabara asked curiously

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, he's a nine tailed, fire, fox demon who is even stronger then Yomi, Murkuro, and Rizen put together. He's the ultimate demon king", Botan said," he simply vanished centuries ago but recently his power can be felt through certain portals." Then they heard something shatter and they all looked at Kurama. Who's shaking hand held a broken cup.

"And you let him go alone", he said darkly," without help? This demon is the strongest there is. He could kill him, or worse choose him as a mate", the last few words were mumbled but Yusuke caught them.

"I knew you liked him", Yusuke said smiling.

Kurama glared at him, "do you have a problem with that?"

Yusuke smiled bigger," nope, not at all. I was just waiting for to admit it."

"I don't know what's weirder Kurama actually admitting he's gay or you supporting it so quickly", Kuwabara said," Well let's go find shorty and give him a hand."

They started to get up to go find the portal when Botan stopped them," you can't, this portal moves and pops up when ever if feels like. It's almost as if it has a mind of its own. On top of that it's practically impossible to track."

"So you mean we can't help him", Kurama said sadly.

"Don't worry I'll ask Koema to see if he can find it," she said

"Ok, Botan you do that", Yusuke said patting Kurama's back," we'll find him ok"

* * *

-back in naru-world-

Hiei watched as the sleeping child woke up. Blue eyes tiredly looked at him before relization hit him. "You're the one who saved me", the little one said scared.

"Yes, I'm also your new parent. I adopted you", Hiei said. He was not expecting the genuwen smile or the hug that followed it.

"Thank you", Naruto said, "what's your name?"

"Hiei", he said hugging Naruto back awkwardly.

"I'm Naruto", and that started off the odd little family.

* * *

Kai and now for the bonus

* * *

Kurama was heading back to class from the lavatory when a shy voice stopped him, "excuse me Minamoto-san." He turned around to see one of his female classmates.

"Can I help you?"

Blushing she said, "Yes, you see I'm Mika Hasakawa, and I really like you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me some time? Like this Sunday maybe?"

"I'm sorry but I must decline", he said politely.

She looked hurt, "why do you turn everyone down? Is there someone else?"

He didn't know what to say, then he felt Hiei's ki outside, "yes, yes there is."

"But I love you", she said and flung herself at him. He had no chose but to catch her or else both of them would fall. "Why did they steel you away? Who is she?"

Kurama felt the ki disappear as he backed away. "First off you wouldn't know them and secand off I'm the one who fell in love with them", and with that he left her in the hallway alone.

* * *

Kai; and there you have it, bye till next chappie. 


	4. little moments

Kai: hi I hoped I answered your questions last time and Arina finally got her plot bunnies.

Arina: I sat hi –waves-

Kai: also I gave her a pen called Cade

Arina: and it's still weird that you did

Kai: any who I don't own anything and never will thanks to Arina, now on with the fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 little moments

Ever since Hiei told Naruto that he adopted him, he clung to Hiei. At first it was a little annoying but when Naruto showed him around the village he say why. His hold on Hiei's cloak tightened when they entered the market place, when they paced by the people would glare at his little charge.

What really made him mad were the whispers he heard with his superior hearing. "It's that monster again", "Why can't he just die", "Hey who's that with the demon", "I think that's the one who adopted it", "Poor guy that demon probably brain washed him", "Little creature should just drop dead", he started to ignore them since that was what they were all like.

Then he looked down at his child and saw how he was smiling as if oblivious to the villagers' disgust with him but his eyes showed differently, they showed that he wasn't. He knew that they hated him but he wasn't showing them how it hurt him for their satisfaction.

Hiei stopped and Naruto just looked up at him, confused at why he stopped all of a sudden. He was surprised when Hiei picked him up and started to carry him for the rest of the tour.

Xxxcxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was in a field waiting to face a mentally challenged nineteen-year-old in green spandex and a green vest. The old man, who was definitely the leader of this village, was going to judge what level fighter he was by their standards. "Let's begin our dance of battle in the celebration of youth", the teenager, who Hiei was certain, suffered from brain damage, shouted. (Kai: ok I bet you can guess who it is)

"Baka", Hiei muttered under his breath as the fight began.

It started off with his opponent came in quickly for close combat throwing a lot of punches which Hiei dodged with ease. "You are fast but my speed is powered by youth", the nut case declared as he speed up using combinations of kicks and punches which Hiei barely dodged.

Smirking he jumped up and did a flip over the weirdo in green, and landed gracefully away from him.

"So your fast, but I'm faster", and with that he flitted away. The other spectators just watched as their comrade was suddenly thrashed by a black blur, and then sent flying in to one of the surrounding trees. The impact was so hard it knocked him unconscious.

Hiei looked at the leader and smirked, "how was that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Naruto were coming back from their training. Hiei was teaching him how to control his spirit energy or chakra as they called it here. Naruto was actually getting it pretty quickly, and was a fast learner despite what people say about him. It was just that they worked to much on how and why the techniques were made that buy the time they reached how to do it he had tuned them out. _All of that extra information is useless, and will not be of any help in battle, _Hiei thought.

"Hi-daddy", Naruto asked using his affectionate name for Hiei, "why do the villagers hate me?"(1)

It was an innocent question, and he knew it would come up eventually, just not so soon. With a sigh he picked Naruto up and flitted in to a tall tree. Sitting Naruto in his lap he began to tell him what he new, "Naru-chan I wasn't here when you were born as you know, but one of my former teammates in my anbu squad told me what happened. Apparently an hour before you were born the demon king Kyuubi attacked. To defeat him the former leader sealed him inside of you. Unfortunately the idiotic villagers see you as Kyuubi instead of two separate entities."

Naru-chan looked at the crescent moon sadly, "oh, but why was I never told?"

"The hokage thought it best to forbid anyone from telling your generation", Hiei said, "but I think it's better to tell you, instead of watching you suffer for something you don't even know about."

Cuddling up to Hiei Naruto said, "thank you hi-daddy", and slowly fell asleep.

A little while later he looked down at Naruto and said, "We are both forbidden little one. Myself by birth and you by force." Then he carried him home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yyh universe

Yusuke was starting to worry. Kurama would sometimes start to twitch, or look into random trees hoping to see a glimpse of a black cloak. It's been five years since Hiei was sent on that mission and has been missing since.

Also considering he clung to him this morning when he walked out with bed head.

Yes, Kurama was paranoid and had obviously fallen for the little fire koorime hard. _It's a good thing we asked Jin and Toya to help us find that portal,_ Yusuke thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei knew that a few decent humans didn't see his son as the Kyuubi. Such as his academy teacher, Iruka was it. Then there was the youngest Uchiha. _He's infatuated with him_, Hiei thought, _and since his families death he's been just plain possessive._

He watched as from his perch as the Uchiha glared at anyone who made fun of Naruto as he remembered the night of the Uchiha massacre.

flashback

Hiei was running to where he smelt the blood of humans in a huge quantity. Finally he saw Itachi about to kill his brother. Flitting to block the blow he was about to make.

"Dragon", Itachi said surprised to see the anbu captain in the dragon mask come out of nowhere, and stop his kunai with a strange sword. "How did you get here so fast?"

(2)

"Like I would tell a stupid human like you", slashing Itachi's arm, "your strong for a human, but to me you are the lowest piece of scum in all four worlds I've ever laid eyes upon."

Itachi threw a few well aimed shuriken at the small ninja before him and watched as he caught all of them with his right, bandaged arm. "What are you talking about Dragon?"

Hiei was then holding his sword at the weasel's neck,"you are his older brother right. Well older brothers are there to protect the younger siblings that come after them. You, weasel, are a disgrace."

Itachi stared at the odd man before him till they heard other anbu approaching them. He then acted quickly, pushing Hiei away and disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

Later that night, as the anbu looked for the traitor and the jounin cleaned up the area, Hiei went up to the little Uchiha, "so what are you going to do now kid?"

"I don't know", Sasuke said looking down at his feet.

Hiei sat down next to him, "well as I see it you have two choices. One is that you can be obsessed with revenge, and be the time you realize that it's pointless you find out that your precious one has been taken away.(3) or you can train and become stronger so you can protect that precious one from those who would hurt them", and with that he flitted off back home.

end flashback

Hiei then sensed a more insufferable fool then Kuwabara, "what are you avoiding this time Kakashi?"

"Aw, that hurts. Just assuming that I'm avoiding something right off the bat", Kakashi said pulling out his infamous orange book, "Also Guy wants another rematch."\

"That man has suffered brain damage", Hiei said, "and your always avoiding something."

"True, we're picking this years genin teams", he said flipping a page in his book.

"What's your excuse this time?"

Kakashi looked taken back, "it's not an excuse this time. I'm watching over a defenseless dolphin."

_He's not that defenseless, _Hiei thought as he mumbled, "you're just being lazy."

"Yup", Kakashi said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai: wow chapter three is long

Arina: congratulations

Kai: yay –does happy dance-

Arina: ok ignore the crazy muse and please review it amazes her.


	5. genin exams

_Kai:__ Arina keep Kurama away. He looks like he's about to go all Yoko on me. –Hides behind Arina-_

Arina: Kurama cut it out aren't you supposed to be the calm one any way

**Kurama****: yes, usually I am, but she has kept Hiei away from me too long and is just now putting up this chapter. Plus I can only take her insanity for so long**

_Kai__: we'll then I'll throw you a bone in this chapter twitchy and it's not my fault that nothing g has inspired me yet._

**Kurama****:-growls- watch what you say psycho**

_Kai__: epp -uses Arina as a shield-_

Arina: Kurama cool it cause the if she refuses to write the longer Hiei is away. Kai your readers are watching

_Kai__: -looks around scared- they are –looks confused- I have readers_

Arina: umm… yeah just ignore her she's still in shock that people reviewed

_Kai:__ I came up with the plot while doing chores of course I'm shocked_

Arina: and I'm shocked that you got passed chapter one so on with the fic

Disclaimer: I'm not allowed to own them cause Arina said I couldn't

* * *

Chapter 4 –Genin exam-

Naruto woke up excited. Today he would become a genin. After getting up he cleaned up and got dressed. He wore black baggy pants with two extra pockets on each leg, a black collered tank-top with orange trim, orange arm socks that were strapped on to his upper arm by two strips of black leather, and black fingerless gloves that buckled together a little bit above his wrists.

After he was dressed he went tot the bathroom too tack care of his personal grooming. When he was done he went into the living room to see his dad sleeping on the couch. _Hi-daddy must have had a long night, _he thought while getting a black and red checkered blanket from the closet to cover Hiei with. Once that was done he removed the dragon mask that covered his face and placed it on the coffee table

Naruto then grabbed a slice of bread from the kitchen and went to strap on his black boots when he heard a,"good luck" from across the room.

He looked over his shoulder to see Hiei looking at him with one wine red eye. He smiled and ran over giving Hiei a hug and then ran out shouting, "see you later Hi-daddy."

Xx academy xx

Naruto was waiting to enter the exam room but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He always got that feeling in class for some odd reason. Then someone shouted, "Sasuke-kun look I passed."

It was Sakura, a pretty girl who was one of the most annoying fangirls of a certain Uchiha. He had a crush on her once, but thankfully grew out of it.

Then there was the Uchiha himself, who, in Naruto's opinion, was a little stuck up. _When I pass I don't want to be on a team with either of them. _Naruto thought _Sakura is weird, and Sasuke is a jerk, always looking down on me. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M SHORT!_

Finally he was called in for the exam. Once he shut the door and was in the center of the room Iruka said, "Ok Naruto, you have to deflect three different shuriken using either chakra, ninjutsu, or taijutsu. Begin!". At that a shuriken flew at him which he caught and threw into the wall.

Right after that another came from the ceiling which he jumped up and kicked out of the way. Finally one came from behind which he deflected with concentrated spirit energy from the palm of his hand.

To say the least Iruka was shocked, "umm... pass", he said handing Naruto his forehead protector.

"Yes", Naruto shouted and ran out the door after he tied his prize around his neck like a choker.

(Sasuke's POV)

_Crap why did this pink leech have to cling to me _Sasuke thought _I was watching my Naru-chan for Pete's sake. Man he got called, I can't see him till he comes back out _with that he started to sulk.

"And now we can be together even longer!" Sakura said joyously. Sasuke only glared and gave a simple shut up and continued to ignore her and her ramblings while fixing his gaze on to the exam door waiting for Naruto to come out.

When said bundle of energy came out dawning the forehead protector calling out to his friends, "hey Shika Choji I passed".

The chubby one looked up from his chips with a "good job".

Shikamaru barley opened an eye mumbling something that sounded like troublesome.

After glaring at the two idiots who where taking up his Naru-chan's attention Sasuke couldn't help but be happy for his little fox. _He's so adorable. It's a good thing he passed, we better be on the same team though. How else am I supposed to protect him, _he thought before getting called for the exam himself.

Xx third pov with time skip xx

_Yes, I passed. I can't wait to tell Hi-daddy, _Naruto thought while running home. He slowed down when he came to a crowded street.  
As he walked one of the villagers bumped into him, making him crash into another person sending them to the ground with him. "Sorry", he said as he got up to help the other.

"It's all right", the boy said as he too got up. He looked to be a year older then Naruto and had long, dark brown hair and white eyes. "The man who pushed you is the one to blame."

Neji was surprised to look at the angel who had bumped into him. _It must be fate_ he thought. "If it's not too much, could I ask for your name", he asked sill holding Naruto's hand.

Blushing he replied, "It's Uzumaki Naruto, and yours would be?"

"Hyuuga Neji", he said, "I hope we meet again Naruto-san", and with that he kissed Naruto's hand and walked away.

Naruto to say the least was shocked and continued to walk home with one thought in mind, _why'd he kiss my hand?_

Once he was home Hiei noticed the blush painted on his son's face. "So did you pass?"

Naruto shock suddenly wore off as he bounced over to Hiei, "yup, I did and I can't wait till tomorrow."

"That's good"

Xx yyh universe xx

Kurama was walking home from work with thoughts of a certain fire demon in his head. He truly missed his little friend.

Sadly they weren't able to find that damned portal in all the years that passed.

While walking passed an ally he smelt a strange sent. It was like human world only slightly off. He went to investigate and found a distortion in the air. It was none other then that portal. And that night no one noticed a red head disappear with silver hair.

* * *

_Kai: ok that's what I got for now is some of its spelled wrong I send my deepest apologies but Arina didn't edit it and I'm not the best speller in the world so I'm sorry_


End file.
